Two Worlds, One Amy
by v-16-v
Summary: Archie Universe, Sega Universe, only one Amy Rose. During a battle Amy gets send to the Archie Universe and grows up again. 2 years after the battle, Sega Sonic and friends find a way to bring her back. Read a bit and you will love it.
1. Chapter 1: Weird Dream

I am back people! I've made some changes to the story so I hope you still like it.

Chapter 1: Weird Dream

.:Archie Universe:.

Amy Rose was a pink hedgehog that used the ring of Acorns to make herself older after she fell in love with Sonic. Sonic rescued her from metal Sonic in little planet and brought her to Knothole village. Amy didn't like living in little planet she didn't belong there. So coming to Knothole made her happy because she thought she would fit in here. But she was wrong. She didn't belong in Knothole either. But little did she know that she didn't even belonged in that world. That she belonged in another world.

Amy woke up and made her breakfast. When she was done she went out to do some shopping. There she saw her love: Sonic. Sonic had brown eyes with short quills.

"Hi Sonic." she said happy. Sonic ignored her he was with Sally. Amy hated Sally so much. Besides the fact that Sonic liked Sally and not her, she hated Sally because she treated her like shit, and Sally thought she was all that. Sally noticed Amy.

"Oh Sonic I just love going on dates with you." she said trying to make Amy jealous. Amy just walked back to her home. Her house was nothing especial just good enough.

On her way to her house she saw the Chaotix, and Hershey.

Amy didn't have any real friends. She felt lonely. Sure she had Sonic, but he would run away. And she did have Tails, but he was to young to understand her problems. And then there was Mina, but she was busy with her singing.

When Amy got home it was nighttime. She decided not to eat and just go to bed. Maybe in her dreams she would he happy.

.:Amy's Dream:.

Amy was in a dark room. There was nothing but emptiness. Amy walked around, looking for anything. The she say something blue.

It was Sonic, but he looked different.

Amy stared at him until he noticed her.

"Amy!" said Sonic running to her. Amy got happy and ran to him, hugged him and started to cry.

"Amy, why are you crying?" asked Sonic hugging Amy.

"Sonic I feel so lonely. I don't have any real friends," she said still crying.

"That's because you don't belong there," said Sonic. Amy quickly got away from him.

"What do you mean I don't belong?" she asked. Sonic got close to her. Amy then noticed that Sonic didn't look like himself. He had Green eyes like her and his quills were longer. Amy got away from Sonic.

"You're not Sonic! You're a fake! That's why you're so nice to me. You're a fake," she said crying.

"No, I'm the real thing. In my world anyway." he said getting her hand. Amy looked at Sonic with a weird face.

"What do you mean in your world?" asked Amy.

"In my world I'm a world know hero. I'm as fast as the speed of light, I have a friends named Tails that's a genius and my sidekick, and I fight the 'evil' Dr. Eggman," said Sonic, chuckleing a bit after saying Tails was his sidekick.

"In my world you are a hero, are very fast, have a girlfriend princess known as Sally, fight the evil Dr. Robotnick, have a friend named Tails but he's not a genuis, and hate me." said Amy whiping her tears.

"That's because you don't belong there." said Sonic.

"Then where do I belong?" asked Amy looking at Sonic with hopeful eyes. Sonic loved Amy's emerald green eyes.

"You belong with me, at Station Square."

End of Chapter 1

I need atleast 10 reviews for the next chapter, please

Visit me at http://sapphirestaramy. 


	2. Chapter 2: History

OK I need to say some things D.

1. Yes I am back, and very glad I came back hugs everyone

2. Yes this is my story, I'm re-writing it and making it better.

3. Yes I am finish with all of it I just need people to review XD

Chapter 2: History

.:Sonic's Point of View AKA His thoughts:.

After Tails completed his a new machine that lets us travel into people's dreams, we all knew Amy was coming home. And since Amy liked me more than words can explain they sent me into her dream. I was so happy when I saw her.

"Hi, Amy." was all I said I as walked to her. She surprised me by running to me, hugging me, and starting to cry. I just held her tight.

She told me she felt lonely. Who wouldn't? When Tails finished building the S.O.W machine, (See Other Worlds, that's what the letters mean.) we could see how Amy was doing in the other world.

They didn't treat her right. They didn't care for her. They didn't love her. But I do. We all do.

I told her she didn't belong there, but she got scared and ran away from me. I got close to her but she got away. She called me a fake and there it was obvious she didn't remember me.

I told her I was real in my world. I told her who I am and what I did. She told me what the 'Sonic' in her world did. I heard her say that 'Sonic' had a squirrel princess for a girlfriend. I felt like craking up and like killing the other Sonic.

She asked me if she didn't belong there where did she belong. She looked at me with her beautiful emerald eyes that said 'I'm lost please help me'. I told her with me in Station Square.

"Where is Station Square?" she asked me. I smiled and hugged her tight.

After I hugged her the dark place we were in turned into a beautiful field with a huge tree and it was sunny.

"Station square is were I live." I said.

"Did I use to live with you?" she asked as we sat near the tree for some shade.

"Yeah, we all use to live together." I said putting my chin on top of her head. She put her head on my chest.

"But if we use to live together, then what am I doing in this world?" she asked.

"Well, when I was 15 and you were 12 you use to have a huge crush on me. You use to give me everything." I said thinking about all the nice things she ever gave me.

"You use to treat everybody fairly even if you hated them. Sure sometimes I would tell you to leave me alone and push you away, and you still followed me anyway. I never thought you would leave us, so I thought I had all the time in the world to apologize to you for my actions. But I was wrong." I started to think about the day she vanished.

.:Sonic's memories:. (normal point of view)

Sonic was a 15-year-old hedgehog hero. He was known through out the world. He had lots of friends including Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Shadow, Omega, Vector, Espio, Charmy, and Amy.

They had just finished their latest adventure in Space Colony Ark, were they made 'friends' with Shadow thanks to Amy. Amy was the only one who truly understood Shadow. She made him realize what Maria's true wish was, and her kindness reminded him of Maria. Omega was a robot that was left in Ark so Amy bought it too.

When they got back Knuckles went back to guarding the Master Emerald, Rouge went back to trying to steal it and other jewels, Tails stayed at his workshop fixing the tornado, Omega helped Tails, and the Chaotix went back to being detectives. As for Amy, Sonic, and Shadow, they all decided to fight Eggman together. But the only reason that Shadow agreed to be with Sonic is to protect Amy, his new Maria-type friend. Though he could never really replace Maria, Shadow was thankful for having Amy.

One day Eggman came and attacked them all. Everybody was fighting at their best ability but it was no use, Eggman was too strong. He had all the Chaos Emeralds making his robot army almost unstoppable.

"Shadow take Amy out of here!" yelled Sonic fighting.

"Ok C'mon Amy lets go." said Shadow taking Amy's hand.

"but Sonic I want to help you. I'll be strong I promise." said Amy pulling her hand away.

"Sorry Amy but you have to go, they are too strong and I don't want you hurt." said Sonic.

"Sonic's right Amy, C'mon lets go." said Shadow.

"No I want to help!" said Amy standing strong.

"Amy I don't have time to argue. GO!" said Sonic almost yelling.

"But Sonic-"

"GO NOW!" with that Shadow took Amy away from the fight. Amy didnt do anything, she just stayed still, crying.

Shadow took Amy so far away to a peaceful place.

"Stay here, I'll be back for you, I promise" was all Shadow said before he left. Shadow didn't want to lose Amy either.

Amy stayed for a couple of minutes, sitting there crying, but then she couldn't take it anymore, she had to help. She started to run but she wasn't fast.

"I wish I could go and help. I wish I could get the Emeralds from Eggman." she said running. Then there was a green light and before she knew it she was inside Eggman's base.

Amy looked for them everywhere, and after looking she finally found them. But the robots also found her. Amy grabbed all the emeralds and was about to run, until she spotted the robots. Amy was so scared she didn't know what to do. But some words escaped her mouth in a silent whisper.

"Chaos Control." And Amy disappeared from the base to the battle field.

"Amy! What are you doing here? I told you to leave!" said Sonic.

"But look what I got." she said showing them the emeralds. She was happy that she helped until one of Eggman's big robots got her with the seven Chaos Emeralds.

"I see we have a little theif. Well what should we do with you?" asked Eggman to no one. He looked at Sonic and Shadow. Their faces were filled with anger but with fear and sadness at the same time.

"Say good-bye to your little girlfriend Sonic. And Shadow, looks like you failed to protect Amy just like Maria. HAHAHAHAHA!" he said as he pushed a button to fire a laser at her.

Amy was scared but she remembered that she used Chaos Control before, so she tried it again.

"Chaos Control!" yelled Amy as the laser was fired at her. Luckily Amy disappeared just in time.

But Sonic and Shadow didn't know that. They thought she was gone.

Sonic had many tears in his eyes and Shadow, being as strong as he is, just had one tear. They both fought Eggman with all their might and beat him.

Even after the battle was won Sonic was still beating the laser that 'killed' Amy.

"Sonic please stop." said Tails, worried about his friend. Sonic stopped. Tears went down his eyes.

"I cant Tails, Amy's gone. And the last thing I did was yell at her." said Sonic.

"But Amy isn't gone." said Espio. Sonic and Shadow looked at him.

"Before the robot fired I heard her yell 'Chaos Control'" said Espio.

"But Amy doesn't know how to use Chaos Control." said Shadow. Then Sonic smiled.

"Amy's fine. She learned Chaos Control. She must be somewhere in this world. I have to find her." said Sonic running away looking for Amy. But Amy wasn't in that world anymore. When she used Chaos Control she went to another world.

.:Back to the current time thing in Amy's Dream:.

Amy couldn't believe the story, she was so happy.

"Its been 2 years since that day." said Sonic looking at her.

"But Sonic your story cant be true. I was raised here." said Amy hoping that Sonic had an explanation.

"Well the time goes faster in Knothole, so you grew up again. And you forgot about us." said Sonic. Amy hugged Sonic.

"This is just a dream but I feels so real." said Amy.

"This isn't a dream. It's real. And I'm going to bring you back I promise." said Sonic looking at her. Amy looked at him too with her eyes full of hope. Amy had never felt that happy in her life. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didnt noticed that Sonic was kissing her. But when she did she kissed him back until she woke up.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Realization

Chapter 3: Realization

Amy woke up from the wonderful dream she was having.

"I hope it was real and not a dream," she said as she got up and ready. She wasn't going shopping today. Instead she was going to think of her dream.

She went outside and sat in the swing she made in the tree. She started to swing slowly.

"Sonic told me that we all lived happily. He told me that 'they' care about me. But are they only the Chaotix, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Rouge, Cream, Omega, and him?" asked Amy she was looking at the sky. It was all blue and no clouds, except for one. It was a small white cloud.

"Poor little cloud, I guess you don't have anybody too. You're all alone on this big empty sky, with no one to care for you, worry for you…no one to love you." Amy started to think that the cloud represented her and the blue sky represented all of Knothole. She was alone without anybody.

There was a small breeze and Amy closed her eyes letting her hair dance in the wind. After about five minutes the wind stopped and Amy opened her eyes. She looked up to see the cloud, but it was gone. And the sky was still the same without it.

"That cloud represents me, and when it disappeared the sky stayed the same. So if I leave Knothole will stay the same."

Amy started to walk around thinking about the story Sonic told her. She walked for about ten minute until she realized something.

"Wait a minute," said Amy as she stopped. "Sonic told me that when I was running back to help them I wished to help them and I wished to have the chaos emeralds. Then I disappeared with out a chaos emerald to Robot-Eggman's base and got the emeralds." Amy was filled with happiness.

"That means I must have the power to teleport. I have to try It." she said hugging herself and spinning around.

"Ok Sonic said that I said Chaos Control so if I say 'Chaos control' I'll teleport." she said getting very exited.

"Chaos Control!" Amy yelled as she disappeared. She went from the outside to her room and landed in her bed.

"Yes I did it. Now lets see if I can do it again. Chaos Control." she said disappearing into her kitchen.

"Sweet. Now lets try it without saying anything." she stood still and disappeared again into her room.

"I don't even need to say Chaos Control. I guess maybe it was to give me hope or say that I could do it or something. This is so cool," said Amy teleporting from her room, to the kitchen, to the bathroom, to outside, to her room and over and over again with a different pose every time. She was so happy.

.:Sega Universe (Sonic and friends' house:.

Vector, Espio, Charmy, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Cream, Shadow, and Sonic were all watching Amy teleport.

"Wow, I didn't know she could do that," said Shadow looking at how happy Amy was.

"Its hard to believe that after all she's been through she could be so happy." said Vector meaning the way her 'friends' treat her.

"I miss Amy, when is she coming back Mr. Sonic?" asked Cream.

"Soon," said Sonic looking at Amy, "hopefully"

"But how? I mean she doesn't have all the chaos emeralds. I don't even know if she knows what they are," said Knuckles.

"I'll tell her. Or you, or Shadow, or anybody." said Sonic looking at Amy. She was so happy, so nice…so innocent.

"I want her here too," said Charmy, "she was like my big sister. The way she took care of me and Tails and Cream, remember?"

"Yeah she did everything she could to make me smile when my mom wasn't here," said Cream.

"And before Omega came, she was a good helper." said Tails.

"But Sonic how is she going to get the Emeralds. I mean they are very valuable and she might have to steal some. And you know how she is about breaking the rules let alone the laws." said Rouge.

"So maybe she has to break to rules, but I'm sure she'll be willing to do that to get here," said Sonic. "Besides now that Amy could teleport she can sneak anywhere she wants without getting caught."

.:Archie Comics:.

Amy finally stopped teleporting and was getting something to eat for dinner.

"Pizza sound good." she said taking one of those pizzas you could cook in to oven for 10 minutes out of the fridge. She started to cook it while watching TV.

"Princess Sally, how much are you trying to free the world from Robotnick?" asked One reporter.

"I'm trying my best and doing all I can. I work for hours trying to find a way out of Robotnick's hands." said Sally putting her hand in her head.

"Yeah right. All you do is sit around telling people what to do, and telling Sonic to stop fighting. All you want to do is keep him to yourself, and cause lots of innocent people to lose their lives fighting what only Sonic can beat. And you know that. All you want is to have everything you want. You spoiled little brat." said Amy turning off the TV.

The Pizza finished cooking and Amy have two slices. Then she went to sleep, hoping that Sonic would be in her dreams.

Amy's Dream

Amy was walking strait to the tree she and Sonic were sitting yesterday. She didn't see Sonic anywhere, she thought that maybe he was just her dream. Amy was so disappointed. She thought her dream was real.

"BOO!"

Real World

Amy woke up screaming. Then she remembered that voice. It was Sonic.

"He is so dead when I go to sleep."

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: Chaos Emeralds?

Chapter 4: Chaos Emeralds?

Amy woke up and did her regular everyday morning things. She was so happy but so scared. Her dream made her know that Sonic from another universe was true. But the mission he gave her was something she knew was going to be hard.

Flashback

Amy tried to go to sleep as fast as she could to get revenge on Sonic for scaring her.

Amy's Dreamworld

Sonic was sitting down on the ground, laughing for what seem like 5 minutes.

"Hey, where did she go?" he asked looking around. "I cant believe she actually got scared 3"

Then finally Amy came back to the dream world.

"Hi Am-" Amy was playfully choking Sonic with her piko piko hammer.

"You Jerk! I was really scared!" Said Amy.

"Amy, I'm sorry" replied Sonic trying to break free.

"Sorry is not good enough! That was mean. For a second there I though you weren't real" said Amy letting go of Sonic. Sonic was gasping for breath

"Ok I'm sorry. I have good news though. We found a way to bring you back to my world."

"Really! What! How!" asked Amy, very excited.

"Well you have to collect the chaos emeralds." replied Sonic.

"What are chaos emerelds?" asked Amy. Sonic then remembered what Knuckles said about Amy not knowing what the chaos emereald were.

"Well they are these powerful gems that give great amount of power to anyone who holds them. There are 7 of them. There is a blue one, light blue, white, green, red, yellow, and a pink one-"

"But if they are different colors why are they called Emerelds?"

"Well I dont really know, you have to ask Knuckles about that."

"Why would Knuckles know about that?"

"Because he's the guardian of them"

"So he's not a good guardian then" Said Amy giggling.

"Right well you have to try and find them in your world. I'm not sure where they could be but I bet you can figure out something. And since you can now teleport it should be easy."

"Oh yeah, I can teleport. But wait, how did you know?"

"Uh I guess… D"

"You guessed?" asked Amy, not believing him.

"Yeah I'm psyco"

"I think you mean Psychic, and I don't believe you"

"Well then don't believe-"

"How do you know? You see me in my world don't you?"

"Noooo" said Sonic and Amy just stared at him. "Ok well Tails invented this machine than lets us see other worlds. He calls it the S.O.W. Machine. But the point is we can see you. But don't worry, its not like I see you naked or anything, or when you are taking a bath, or when you talk in your sleep."

"YOU WHAT! Do you know what the world privacy means!?"

"Yeah, but curiosity gets the better or me. Besides I have to guard you at all times. What if you get killed while taking a bath."

"You're suck a jerk!" said Amy turning from him, blushing. Then a bright light came from above.

"You're waking up, just remember to look for the chaos emeralds."

"Well ok, I'll try."

End of Flashback

"What am I going to do? I'm not to strongest and if I ask for help from anyone they wont help." Amy asked herself looking outside her window.

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: The Yellow and Red

Chapter 5: The yellow and red

Sega Universe

"Her Sonic what are you doing?" asked Knuckles knocking on his door.

"I'm watching Amy," said Sonic.

"Are you watching her taking a bath again?" asked Knuckles thinking of the last time Sonic locked his room and was looking at Amy take a bath. He heard the water from the faucet.

"No," said Sonic opening his door. "She's looking for the chaos emeralds. And why do you care?"

"Remember last time Shadow caught you?" asked Knuckles 

Flashback

Sonic forgot to lock his door while looking at Amy take a bath. Then Shadow came in.

"Your fox friend told me to-WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU WATCHING!" yelled Shadow. (Shadow is like Amy's big brother. So what would you do )

"Nothing." said Sonic turning it off the SOW machine and trying to hide it.

"I'm going to kill you!" yelled Shadow. "CHAOS SPEAR!"

End of Flashback

"Yeah and I'm trying to forget. I swear I'm never doing that again. When Shadow's here anyway," said Sonic letting Knuckles in.

"So she found any yet?" asked Knuckles.

"Nope, but she's close." said Sonic.

Archie Comics

After Amy though about what to do, she decided to give it a shot and look for the chaos emerals.

Amy kept walking straight into a forest until she got tired.

"I'm taking a break. There' nothing in this stupid polluted place anyway." she said leaning on a tree. It was true the forest was polluted everywhere you see there is garbage. Amy looked around and saw how ugly this place was.

"I have to find the chaos emeralds if I want to leave this place." she said as she started to walk again.

1 hour later

Amy has found nothing and she was getting hungry.

"I should go back," she said as she turned around. But there was this big noise behind her. She looked but got hit in her stomach so she didn't see anything. She fell to the floor.

"Who did that?" she asked looking around. She saw two lights one yellow one red. They were chaos emeralds. But they looked like they were very far away.

"Maybe those are the chaos emeralds? Yeah!" said Amy as she started to run forward. Then she remembered she could teleport.

"I can't believe I forgot I could teleport. How silly of me." she said as she teleported to them. They were both glowing very brightly. Amy got both of them and looked at them for a while. She remembered of when she was in the Sega Universe.

She remembered when she used to fight Eggman with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and the Chaotix. But that is all she remembered, of their fight with Eggman. (Not the fight she disappeared.)

Then Amy's memory ended and she was back in that weird place.

"I remember." she said happy looking at the emeralds. Then she was hit again.

"OK how keeps doing that?!" she asked as she looked around. What she saw was this blue water monster, who was almost transparent, you could see his brain, and had yellow green eyes. (Guess who D)

"So you're the one who hit me. Why?" asked Amy? The monster didn't answer it just charged at her. Amy teleported but the monster knew she would do that and hit her. Amy fell to the ground.

"Why are you fighting me?" she asked getting up. The monster pointed at the chaos emeralds.

"Sorry but I need this so take me back to were I once was." she said. The monster charged at her but this time Amy hit it with her piko piko hammer. It felt so squishy.

"Eww." she said taking out her hammer. She charged at it but she missed and the monster took away her hammer. Amy tried kicking and punching it but it wouldn't work. She wasn't strong and was tired.

The monster hit Amy and Amy fell to the ground. Then the monster was jumping at her when Amy quickly got another piko piko hammer out and hit him like he was a baseball.

"Did I do that?" she asked herself. Being distracted, the monster turned into water and disappeared. Then Amy was back at the forest. She looked at the chaos emeralds she had. One yellow one red

"WOW! These things do have a lot of power, I could never fight like that and they really helped. And just two. Imagine three or four or seven. I'm coming home, Sonic, and nothing will stop me from getting there." she said smiling to herself running out of the forest.

When she got out of the forest she walked home. She could teleport but she was kind of tired. When she got home Sally and Sonic were waiting for her.

"About time you got here," said Sally.

"What to you want?" asked Amy not happy to see her.

"I came to collect your rent. Now hand it over," said Sally.

"RENT! I don't owe you any rent," said Amy.

"Amy I checked the files. It says that this piece of land hasn't paid the kingdom since you moved in." said Archie Sonic. Then Sally noticed the two chaos emeralds.

"Why don't we make a deal. You give me those two beautiful jewels and I'll let you live here for another 2 months." said Sally reaching for the emeralds.

"What! No way!" said Amy getting the emeralds away from Sally.

"I am the princess of this kingdom and I demand those jewels," said Sally trying to take them away. But Amy kept them away from her.

"Sonic tell her to give me those god damned gems!" yelled Sally.

"C'mon Amy give then to her they're just jewels." said Sonic trying to take them away.

"If they're just jewels why doesn't she go buy some at the jewelry store. Beside she's the princess, she has every jewels she could want," said Amy.

"Yeah but not those." said Sally.

"You know what Sally? You're such a spoiled brat," said Amy.

"Why I never" said sally.

"That's my point Sally. You never are nice, you never care about anyone but yourself, you never care about other peoples property, all you ever care about is your stupid self." yelled Amy.

"How dare you! Sonic show that little brat what happened to people who disrespect the princess!" yelled Sally.

"But Sally-"

"Sally nothing. She's just like Robotnik so treat her like you would treat him" yelled Sally. Then Amy got really angry. She punched Sally in her face and Sally fell. Sonic rushed to her pushing Amy aside.

"Sally are you Ok?" asked Sonic. Sally got up.

"Ok I had just about enough of you." said Sally punching her back but she missed and Amy kicked her. Sally fell again.

"Amy that's enough. Why don't you ever give Sally a chance? I swear that if you don't stop fighting I'm never going to like you again," said Sonic. Amy laughed.

"Since when did you ever even like? I don't need you anymore. You never cared about me and I moved on. Or I will move on when I leave this place. Besides I bought this land when I moved here so get off my property." said Amy walking to her house.

"Stupid little brat. Fine. When you're in trouble lets see who saves you!" yelled Sally.

"Sally you didn't tell me that she bought the land. If I knew that I would have never came with you." said Sonic.

"Shut Up Sonic! I forgot for god's sake! Now unless you want to lose me you will find the place where they sell those and buy me some," said Sally.

"Ok don't worry I wont let you down." said Sonic.

"Good! Now lets go back to the kingdom" she said. .

Sega Universe

"DAMN!" yelled Sonic. Everybody went to Sonic's room.

"What's going on?" asked Shadow.

"Amy knows how to fight," said Knuckles.

"What she do?" asked Espio.

"She beat Chaos...sort of," said Sonic.

"What?" asked Vector

"And she has some chaos emeralds," said Knuckles.

"How Many does she have?" asked Rouge.

"Two!" said Sonic.

"Already? Then she should be coming home in no time," said Tails.

"Yeah and she just proved to that other Sonic and that Sally that she didn't need them anymore. God am I happy." said Sonic.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6: Blue Emerald Located

"Each time Sally Acorn gets mindlessly bashed as a spoiled little bitch, a puppy dies.

Try playing the Out Of Character card a bit less, eh? It never really works in a story's favour and little Rover here has so much left to live for."

Someone said that in their review. XD Good I hate dogs, I'm more of a cat person, so along as no cat or kitten is hurt its ok with me XD.

Nah, I know this seems to bash Sally ALOT but I promise you that it will change soon, ok.

Chapter 6: Blue Emerald Located

Amy walked to her room. She got out a box that was white with blue and pink roses. Amy put the emeralds in the box and hid it inside her mattress. (Yes inside not under ) Amy walked out of her room and went to get something to eat.

"Lets see. I got pizza, pudding, lemon Jell-O, and chilidogs. I'll eat the pizza today and chilidogs tomorrow. Beside I'm so hungry," said Amy taking the pizza out and putting it in the oven. She got out a cup and paper plate (so she wont wash dished because she's to tiered.) she filled her cup with water and ice cubes.

Amy turned on the TV to see the news.

"Tomorrow's weather seems fair with a slight chance of a thunderstorm in the afternoon," said the weatherman. Amy took out the pizza and started to eat. She was about to turn the channel because they were only talking about how Sally 'works so hard' to bring peace the Knothole. But then…

"Also there was a emerald found in the forest of knothole village. It has a very beautiful shine and will be in display at the Knothole museum. Here's a shot of it," said the newsman showing the 'emerald' on TV.

"That looks like a chaos emerald!" said Amy as she stood up to get a closer look. It was a chaos emerald.

"Oh great, just when I was getting the feeling that I wouldn't have to steal one, they put it in a museum. Amy girl you have bad luck." said Amy sitting down on her chair taking a bite of her pizza.

"I'll go see it tomorrow and see if it's real." she said drinking her water.

Sega Universe

"Great she has to steal one," said Sonic turning away from the SOW machine.

"I don't think Amy knows how to steal things," said Rouge rolling her eyes

"What if she gets caught," said Tails. Sonic gave Tails a dirty look.

"Amy will not get caught. You got that Tails. As long as we believe she could get it she will." said Sonic sitting in his bed.

"she has no choice but to steal it anyway." said Tails.

"She's not going to steal it. She is going to…borrow it with out permission. Besides when she comes back they could have all seven of them," said Rouge.

"Yeah C'mon Tails. Have some faith in that poor girl. It will do her some good," said Knuckles.

"Well guys if you don't mind I have to get some sleep so…GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" yelled Sonic. Everybody got out saying 'yeah, yeah'. Sonic was about to close the door.

"Wait Sonic," said Rouge "I think it would be better if I talked to Amy tonight for a while. You know after you are done."

"Yeah she's right," said Shadow. "You cheer her up and Rouge tells her how to do things."

"Yeah so call me when you are dont talking to her" said Rouge walking away.

"Go cheer her up and tell her things are going ok" said Shadow leaving.

"Don't worry Shad I'll tell her," said Sonic closing his door and locking it hearing Shadow yell "DON'T CALL ME SHAD!" Then Sonic turned back to Amy.

Archie Comics

"Well that was good," said Amy throwing away her cup and plate. She turned off her TV too.

"I'm so sleepy," she said yawning and heading up stairs to her room. She crawled to her bed. She got covered but couldn't sleep. She sat up.

"I forgot to take a bath," she said getting up.

Sega Universe

"Yes." said Sega Sonic. Of course Amy couldn't see or hear him since he was in another world.

Archie Comics

"But I don't want to." she said sitting down.

Sega Universe

"No." said Sonic.

Archie Comics

"But I cant sleep so I have to if I want to sleep." said Amy getting up.

Sega Universe

"Yes." said Sonic whispering because he didn't want nobody to hear him, especially Shadow.

Archie Comics

"But I don't have enough energy." said Amy sitting down.

Sega Universe

"No, C'mon Amy." said Sonic.

Archie Comics

"C'mon Amy the time you spend talking to yourself you could be done taking a bath." said Amy getting up.

Sega Universe

"Yes." said Sonic. Amy began to take off her clothes. She took off her boots first massaging her legs. Sonic was watching very closely. (This would be like free porn )

"Oh C'mon, C'mon." said Sonic waiting for her to get naked. Amy just kept massaging her feet.

"C'mon." said Sonic hugging his pillow tight.

"Wait a minute," said Amy stopping what she was doing and looking up at the celing.

"I cant take a bath because...o.o! Sonic I know you're watching me so stop!" yelled Amy.

"C'mon I was so close," said Sonic.

"Sonic if you don't stop watching me I wont talk to you again!" yelled Amy.

"Wait she can't even see if I'm looking at her." said Sonic who was going to keep watching her anyway ( I like pervy Sonic)

"That's it Sonic if you don't stop I wont go to your world and I'll know if you saw!" yelled Amy.

"Ok, Ok, fine." said Sonic turning off the S.O.W. machine.

Archie Comics

"Sonic you have one more chance to stop looking!" yelled Amy thinking Sonic was still looking. She stayed in bed for 10 minutes then she took a quick bath. After she was done she put on her red spaghetti strip nightshirt and her red PJ pants.

This time when she got to bed she was so comfy and fell asleep instantly.

Sega Universe

"Good now I can talk to her." said Sonic.

Amy's Dream

Amy was sitting under the tree she and Sonic had sat before. She was looking at the floor.

"Hey Amy what's up." said Sonic. Amy looked at him smiling.

"About time you got here," said Amy in a sweet voice. Amy stood up and hugged Sonic. Sonic hugged her back. SMACK! Amy smacked Sonic. Sonic fell to the ground.

"Hey what was that for?" asked Sonic touching his cheek.

"Don't play dumb with me Sonic. I know you were watching Me.," said Amy. Sonic then smiled and blushed.

"See you're even blushing and smiling. You saw me didn't you?" said Amy. Sonic laughed.

"I hate you," said Amy hugging him

"I didn't see anything I swear. I only saw you take off you boots." said Sonic.

"Really?" asked Amy not sure to believe him or not.

"I swear, besides if I did see you, which I didn't, why would I come and see you?" asked Sonic.

"That's true. Hey did you see me get the chaos emeralds?" asked Amy.

"Yeah Amy you're on your way. You're going to be with us in no time. But what was Chaos doing in your world?" said Sonic.

"Who's Chaos?" asked Amy.

"That monster that you fought when you got the emeralds." said Sonic.

"Who knows but I beat him so don't worry," said Amy.

"Did you find the next emerald?" asked Sonic.

"I think I did I'm not sure, but if I did I have to steal It." said Amy.

"OK Amy, Shadow told me to cheer you on and make you think that this isn't bad. But just incase they see you I want you to look different." said Sonic.

"Different? How?" asked Amy?

"I dont know, Rouge will tell you. And you might want to take an emerald, but only one" said Sonic.

"OK. wait Rouge? And why not both emeralds" asked Amy.

"Because if you get one emerald close to another they will both glow." said Sonic.

"OK but don't worry I wont get caught. Tell Shadow that OK?" asked Amy.

"What am I yours and Shadow's message boy?" asked Sonic sarcastically.

"Yeah." said Amy hugging him. Sonic hugged back.

"So just go see if it's real. If it is you know what to do, Ok?" asked Sonic.

"Ok dad don't worry I'll be fine." said Amy smiling.

"Very funny Amy." said Sonic. "OK now I need to go so Rouge can tell you things about stealing"

"OK," said Amy hugging Sonic one last time. There was a glow and Sonic left.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7: Green Trouble

Chapter 7: Green Trouble

Amy woke up at 6AM. She took a shower, (Sonic wasn't watching. Pervy Sonic was just for the funny. Though sadly pervy Sonic will be gone for a while because I'm getting to the tough part.) Got dressed, made breakfast, and was watching the news.

"Today's weather is going to be cloudy with a chance of a thunderstorm in the afternoon and at night. Tomorrow its going to be sunny with a high of 85." said the weather man. Amy was pouring orange juice into her cup. She was thinking and not really paying attention to the news.

'I never stole anything before. How could I just go inside a museum and steal? It's wrong and if they catch me I'll be in jail for the rest of my life' but little did Amy know that someone else was planning to steal the chaos emerald.

Acorn Castle

"So you're saying to steal it from the museum and give it to you?" asked a white bat. (Guess who? I love guessing games, dont you? D)

"Yes, so can you do it?" asked Sally. Sally was talking to the Archie Rouge (I said it) about stealing the chaos emerald. They were sitting in Sally's room.

"Why should I steal a precious jewel that cost a lot and give it to you?"

"Because I could get you even more jewels."

"How many jewels are we talking about?"

"As much as you want."

"Deal! Just tell me when and where."

Amy's House 9:30PM

Amy was looking at the time.

"It's now or never. And with Rouge's hints I'm sure I can pull it off" she said going up stairs to get the emeralds. She got both of them.

"OK I have a great idea for a disguise" Amy got a brownish red long haired wig and put it on and was wearing a cat suit.

"Wow this is pretty cool but I have to change my voice too," said Amy as she got out of her house and headed to the museum.

Museum 9:45PM

There was a white bat inside the museum searching for the jewel. She had a fake jewel to replace it. Then she heard someone. She quickly hid behind something. She saw a person with long brown hair go near a glass where the jewel was. The bat quickly ran and kicked the girl. She fell to the floor but didn't speak. Rouge tried to kick her again, but missed and Amy got her leg and made her fall on her face. Amy was in a dark corner but Rouge was well lit by the glass lights, so it looked like she fell by herself. Rouge got up and kicked Amy in her face. Amy played unconscious. Rouge fell for her trick and went to get the chaos emerald. Rouge got the real emerald and put it in front of Amy's face.

"I don't know who you are, girl, but you stink at stealing," said Rouge whispering. Amy quickly grabbed the emerald from her and kicked her to the wall. There was a small table and Rouge hit her head so she was unconscious. When Rouge hit her head she made the security system go off. Alarms were ringing everywhere. Amy quickly got out from where she came in, which was the roof. She did wall jumps in the dark so no one would see her. The second Amy got out the cops came and found Rouge. Rouge woke up from the alarms and was trying to escape but the cops got her. Amy was looking from the museum window what was happening and left fast.

Amy's House 10:30PM

Amy got inside her house quickly and locked all the doors.

Amy quickly got the wig and cat suit off and hid it in her closet.

"That was pure luck. If that other thief wasnt there with the fake emerald and I stole this one, I would have been caught. But it'll be worth It." she said putting them inside the box and inside her mattress.

"I'm so sleepy," she said lying on her bed and falling asleep.

Sega Universe

"That was close," said Sonic. They were watching this from the beginning.

"But she got it and that's all that matters," said Shadow.

"She did exactly what I said. I feel like a proud mother" said Rouge.

"Yeah she hid in the dark so if the tape did catch her she wont be seen." said Espio.

"Not just that but she played unconscious to fool the other Rouge." said Knuckles.

"Yeah well she's asleep. Go and talk to her Sonic. See you tomorrow I'm going to bed," said Vector. Vector, Espio, Charmy, Cream, Tails, Rouge, and Knuckles left to go to bed too.

"Well see you late faker. Make sure you tell Amy she did a good job," said Shadow leaving.

"Oh no. You're not going anywhere," said Sonic.

"What do you mean?" asked Shadow.

"I mean you are going to talk to Amy tonight. She needs to learn to trust everybody not just me so good luck." said Sonic pushing Shadow out of his room.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8: Which Shadow?

Chapter 8: Which Shadow?

Amy's Dreamland

Amy was waiting to see Sonic. She wasn't proud of stealing, she was proud she could steal and get away with it. When she got to her dream she saw Sonic sitting under the tree. He looked black, but Amy though it was because of the shade.

'Maybe it's just the shadow of the tree making him look black.' she thought, as she got closer. He had his head down looking at the ground.

"Sonic, you OK?" asked Amy scared. His head quickly turned to her when she finished speaking, making her jump. Amy backed away slowly.

"You're not Sonic." she said scared then she noticed who he was. "Shadow?"

Shadow got up slowly, starched his arms, and yawned.

"About time you got here. Do you know how long I've been waiting?" asked Shadow smiling and getting closer to her. Amy backs away.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were coming," said Amy scared. Shadow saw the fear in her eyes.

"You're afraid of me, aren't you?" asked Shadow.

"Afraid of you, no way. What made you think that?" asked Amy still scared. Amy was scared of the Archie Shadow and thought it was he.

"I'm not who you think I Am." said Shadow. Amy stopped.

"So you're not Shadow?" asked Amy.

"Yes… I mean No …wait …Yes. …Or maybe… No. I'm Shadow but not the Shadow that you're thinking of," said Shadow.

"But I'm thinking that you're Shadow. So how can you be Shadow when you're not the Shadow that I think you are but the Shadow that's you?" asked Amy confused.(I LOVE THAT LINE! )

"I'm Shadow, but not the Shadow that you're thinking of or the Shadow in you're world," said Shadow.

"Sooo, there's three Shadows?" asked Amy counting with her fingers. Shadow smacked his head. ( I like that too. Laugh with me damn you X3)

"Let me make this easy. There are 2 Shadows. I am the Shadow from the other world," said Shadow.

"So then you're the dead Shadow?" asked Amy.

"NO! I'M THE SHADOW FROM THE WORLD THAT THE SONIC FROM YOUR DREAMS COMES VISIT YOU!" screamed Shadow. Amy looked at him.

"So you're not dead?" asked Amy. (I love me XD )Shadow gave her a deadly look that if looks could kill she would be dust.

"Sorry I was just playing." said Amy as Shadow turned his back on her.

"I came to tell you that Sonic said you did a good job," said Shadow plainly.

"Then why did you come? Why didn't he come like every other night?" asked Amy.

"Because he said that you need to learn to trust everybody not just him." said Shadow. There was a long silence. Shadow was going to turn around to look at her. But before he knew it Amy was hugging him from his back.

"I missed you too Shadow." said Amy. (Aww some luff for Shadow X3)

"If you missed me so much why were you afraid of me?" asked Shadow.

"Well because the other Shadow is really scary and I thought this would be a nightmare," said Amy. Shadow just petted her head.

"So any dream that has me in it automatically makes it a nightmare?" asked Shadow smiling. (Imagine Shadow's voice saying that. Its awsome D)

"Well not all of them I guess, but 99.8 of the times yes and .2 no." said Amy smiling.

"So there a big chance this is a nightmare?" asked Shadow.

"No because I remember you...sort of anyway, and you use to take care of me like you were my big brother." said Amy.

"Right anyway we need to get back to business." said Shadow separating from her.

"Ok do you know where the next emerald is?" asked Amy.

"Yes and No." said Shadow sitting down under a tree.

"What do you mean yes and no? Either you do or you don't, so do you know?" asked Amy sitting down with him.

"Let me put it this way. I know that the other me has an emerald but I don't know where he is." said Shadow.

"Oh I get it. I think the other you is in one of Eggman's old bases. But I only know where three of them are." said Amy.

"Well then check all three," said Shadow as a small breeze passed by.

"But they're very far from each other. Checking all of them would take me at least three weeks on foot." said Amy looking at him.

"Well then teleport." said Shadow looking at her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." said Amy with a hand behind her back and a sweat drop.

"Well teleport to each base and look for Shadow, I mean me, or him. Whatever, you know who I'm talking about right?" said Shadow.

"Yeah, the other you," said Amy smiling.

"Good, now what do you and the faker do till you wake up?" asked Shadow getting up.

"We talk about how life use to be like when I was there," said Amy as Shadow helped her up.

"Does he tell you about all his embarrassing moments?" asked Shadow smiling evilly.

"No. What does he do?" asked Amy getting very excited.

"Well once he promised that he was going to have a pick-nick and to everybody to meet him in the park at 2PM. We all got there at 2 and it was 3PM and still no Sonic. So we went home to see what was up with him and when we got home he was in his room yelling things like 'here comes Stations Squares most coolest rock star: Sonic the Hedgehog'. And then he would play his guitar, which is actually yours, and when he was done he would yell 'thank you people I'll be here till Friday'" said Shadow imitating what Sonic was doing that day. Amy was bursting with laughter at Sonic's little rock star moment.

"If you think that was funny wait till you hear this."

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9: Shadow Trouble

Chapter 9: Shadow Trouble

Sega Universe

When Shadow woke up he went down stairs for breakfast.

"So what did she say?" asked Charmy scaring him half to death.

"She said that it would be nice if you guys didn't watch her for one day. That she could find the emerald easier like that." said Shadow getting a chair and sitting down.

"That's it? I thought she would have said more," said Sonic.

"Yeah she said that when you come back to her dreams she is going to kill you for making her steal the emerald. She said something about revenge or torture. I don't know I forgot," said Shadow drinking milk.

"That's the last time I send you to her dreams! You can't even remember what she said. I bet you just made up the part about her killing Me.," said Sonic pointing at him.

"Think what you want. She said to not see her today. So I'm going to be in my room. And to make sure you don't see her I will have the S.O.W. machine." Shadow disappeared into his room with the SOW machine.

"OK today I'm going to see Amy. Maybe she will talk more to Me.," said Tails.

"Yeah I think she was afraid of Shadow," said Espio standing in the corner.

Shadow's Room

"OK I'll be the only one watching her. The Shadow in her world is too dangerous. If I let them see the other Shadow hurt her, they would kill me." said Shadow turning on the machine.

Archie Comics

After Amy woke up she quickly got ready. She wanted to get this over with already. She was wearing a blue shirt, and skirt, and put on the brownish red hair.

'I hope that Shadow's plan works' Amy thought as she walked out of her house.

Robotnik's first base

Amy walked in the abandoned base. It was totally destroyed. The walls had big holes with wires coming out it was dark too. Even though it was daytime. Amy had to use a flashlight. You could hear each one of her footsteps echo through the room.

"Hello! Shadow are you here!" yelled Amy. But no answer. She saw something move on the dark she shown her flashlight in the direction but nothing was found.

"I came to talk to you! I can help you get rid of Sonic!" yelled Amy but still no answer. She decided to look in another base. But little did she know that she was being followed.

Robotnik's second base

Again this base was destroyed.

"Shadow are you here! I can help you fight Sonic!" Yelled Amy walking around. She was scared but willing to get the emerald.

Flashback

Amy's Dreamland

"But that Shadow is so strong how am I going to take the emerald?" asked Amy.

"Simple I noticed that the other Shadow really wants to kill Sonic. So when you go looking for him tell him that you can help him get rid of Sonic." said Shadow.

"But how and what should I tell him?" asked Amy.

"Tell him to use you for bait and attack when he comes."

End Of Flashback

Amy gave up looking for him in that base and went to the other. What she didnt know was that she was being followed.

Robotnik's last base

This base didn't look so bad but it was still dark. It was about 3PM now. She had been looking for him for eight hours now. (At what time did she start? Guess!) This base was darker than the other.

"Shadow I can help you get rid of Sonic! Come out and I'll show you my plan!" yelled Amy. She was about to turn around until she felt someone behind her. She was so scared that she was about to faint.

"So what IS your plan?" asked the figure. Amy turned around and saw that it was Shadow. She looked at him for a long time, comparing him to the other Shadow. They looked very different. Archie Shadow had an ' I'm going to kill you' look, while Sega Shadow had a heart broken, sad look. Archie Shadow's quills were all different sizes and messy, while Sega Shadow's quills are the same length and organized. Also Archie Shadow's chest fur was yellow and messy, and Sega Shadow's chest fur was white and neat.

"Well answer me! I've been following you around, looking for me. So what is your plan to kill Sonic?" asked Shadow. Amy felt very scared.

"Um…" Amy couldn't speak.

"Well thank you for wasting my time!" yelled Shadow about to leave.

"Wait! M-my p-plan is t-to…" Amy stopped.

"Yes keep going." said Shadow waiting to hear the rest.

"I was thinking that you would use me for bait to get Sonic and attack when he comes to rescue Me." said Amy closing her eyes. Shadow stood still thinking. He started to walk around her.

"So what made you have a change of heart? I mean I thought that you loved him?" asked Shadow. (Note I made Amy look like Sally with pink fur. Archie Shadow does not know Sally very much, so he thinks Amy is Sally.)

"I did, but he doesn't love me so why keep trying," said Amy standing still. Shadow kept walking around her looking at her up and down.

"So you mean like 'if I cant have you no one can'?"

"Yeah I guess so," said Amy beginning to sweat.

"Hm I like your style. So how do I know I can trust you?" said Shadow looking into her face.

"Well I don't know. But if you wont help me get rid of Sonic I'll go to-" Amy was beginning to walk away but Shadow caught her arm.

"Wait, you really want to get rid of Sonic?" he asked.

"Yes I do." said Amy.

"Ok fine I trust you," said Shadow letting her go.

"How well? Would you trust me with your life?" asked Amy.

"Yes I would trust you with anything." said Shadow trying to keep her from leaving.

"Well to make this convincing you have to give me your chaos emerald so I-"

" Wait you want me to give you my chaos emerald?" asked Shadow not liking the idea.

"Yeah so I could go to Sonic and show it off. Then that would be my excuse for being kidnapped by you. Besides I thought you said you trusted me?" asked Amy. (See that is one of the most clever ideas ever!)

"Fine, but if you were to go to Robotnik what would his reason for capturing you be?" asked Shadow giving her the emerald.

"Robotnik doesn't need an excuse for hurting people. He always does it," said Amy taking away the emerald.

"So now you are going to go and show off and tomorrow meet me here at 7AM, got it? And if you think that I will forget you, you are wrong. I will remember your face if you don't bring it back." said Shadow.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of the emerald. And thanks for giving it to Me." said Amy.

"I didn't give it to you to keep It." said Shadow.

"Yes you did. Bye now." said Amy teleporting back to her house.

"Wait a minute! Come back you traitor!" yelled Shadow after Amy disappeared.

Amy's house

Amy quickly went to the bathroom to change her cloths. When she was done she burned the clothes she had on when she talked to Shadow. She put her normal dress on.

"I better hope Shadow doesn't remember my face that well," said Amy putting the emerald away. It was the blue chaos emerald.

"Ok now I have a yellow one, a red one, a green one, and now a blue one. That's one, two, three, four chaos emerald. Yes I only need three more," said Amy jumping on her bed.

Sega Universe

"Well, that was easier than I thought." said Shadow getting ready to sleep.

"Only three more emeralds, and she'll be home," said Shadow before falling asleep.

End Of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10: Surprise Visit

Chapter 10: Surprise Visit

After Amy got tired of jumping in her bed she put away the emeralds inside her bed.

"I wonder if Sonic will be in my dream today. I don't think so. Not after all the funny things Shadow told me."

Flashback

"He does?" asked Amy laughing.

"Yeah every time her takes a shower it's the same song and he takes forever to come out."

End Of Flashback

"I don't know why, but I just wish to have one day alone," said Amy before sleeping.

Dream World

Amy appeared standing near a tall tree.

"Hello? Anyone here? Sonic? Shadow? Come out Come out where ever you are," asked Amy in a childish voice like she was playing hide and seek. She looked behind the trees and in top of the trees, but no Sonic or Shadow.

"Maybe they're not here," said Amy sitting down in a field of flowers. The flowers were pink, white, yellow, and blue.

"Well maybe they want me to take a day off or something." Amy thought out loud as she laid down.

"I can't wait till I go back with my Sonic. It'll be great. We'll have so much fun. Sonic will love me and Shadow will be like my big brother, and, life will be perfect." Amy started to imagine her life in Station Square for the rest of the night.

The Next morning Sally's House or Castle

"No sir stay back we have orders!" yelled one of the guards. Sonic, who was just standing there, heard this and went to see what the problem was.

"Hey what's the prob- Shadow what are you doing here?" asked Sonic surprised.

"Your stupid girlfriend stole my emerald and I want it back!" yelled Shadow hitting one of the guards knocking him out.

"Who Sally? No way could she have done that." said Sonic.

"Yeah well where is she!" asked Shadow grabbing Sonic by his chest. Then Sally came.

"What is all that noise? Shadow what are you doing here?" asked Sally scared. Shadow let Sonic go and started to walk up to Sally.

"You, you're the one who stole my emerald! Give it back or else!" threatened Shadow. Sally backed up.

"What emerald? I have no emeralds, you-you must be mistaken." said Sally speaking nervously.

"I don't make mistakes and your voice sound the same," said Shadow. (I forgot to say Amy disguised her voice.)

"Sally, didn't you buy a emerald (not a chaos emerald) yesterday?" asked Sonic.

"N-n-n-no. what gave you that idea?" asked Sally.

Flashback

Sally was walking down one of the old abandoned streets in Knothole. Then a poor man walks up to her.

"Greetings your majesty." said the poor man.

"Eww get out of my way," said Sally pushing the man out of her way.

"But I might have something you like see." said the man showing her a big, shiny emerald.

"Were did you get that?" asked Sally.

"You can have it for a price. I really need some money," said the poor man.

"I only have little money on me. Come to my Kingdom later and I will give you money." said Sally taking the emerald away.

End of Flashback

"I didn't buy anything," said Sally.

"Of course you didn't buy it. You STOLE it from me!" yelled Shadow.

"What are you talking about I didn't steal it. Not from you anyway." said Sally. "Besides how did the person who stole it look like?"

"Wait a minute. You stole it?" asked Sonic.

"Well she was a girl-"

"It was Amy. I knew that brat was the one stealing the jewels. No wonder when I sent Rouge to steal it she failed. Because of that stupid brat. And now she's blaming it on me!" said Sally.

"Who's Amy?" asked Shadow.

"Sally you sent Rouge to steal-"

"No time for stupid questions, Sonic. C'mon Shadow I'll take you to the person who really stole It." said Sally walking out of her castle with Shadow following.

"But…" said Sonic.

Amy's House

After Amy woke up she took a shower, got dressed, made her bed, made breakfast and was watching TV.

"In other news Rouge the Bat is claimed innocent after the jury saw the tape showing there was another person trying to steal to emerald too. The museum now has High tech security systems, which will hopefully be better for catching thieves in the future." said the news lady.

"Good at least nobody is paying for my actions." said Amy taking a bite of her toast. Just then there was a loud knock on the door. Amy jumped when she heard it. She went to see who it was through the little hole in the door and she saw Shadow and Sally.

'Oh no. They're probably here because they know it was me. What am I going to do? Wait Sally always blames everything on me so if I act cool everything will be cool' Amy though. They knock again and Amy opened the door.

"Sally? Shadow? What are you doing here?" asked Amy acting like she was surprised.

"Well we want to have a small chat with you," said Sally grinning.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11: Sally and Shadow's Visit

Chapter 11: Sally and Shadow's Visit

"Sally? Shadow? What are you doing here?" asked Amy acting like she was surprised when she opened the door.

"Well we want to have a small chat with you," said Sally grinning.

"Ok sure come in." said Amy acting like she had no idea what was going on.

'C'mon Amy girl dont be scared just be cool and pretend you got no idea whats she talking about' Amy thoughtletting them in.

Sally and Shadow both went inside and Amy closed the door.

"do you want anything? Water, soda, juice maybe?" asked Amy being as polite as possible.

'be nice. act like you got no idea'

"No thanks we came here t-"

"Yes I want water." Shadow cut off Sally.

"Sure be right back." said Amy leaving them alone in the living room.

"Why did you tell her that?" asked Sally mad.

"This cant be the girl, Sally." said Shadow looking at Sally with eyes full of hate.

"What do you mean 'this cant be the girl, Sally?" asked Sally getting more angry and imitating Shadow's voice.

Meanwhile Amy was listening to the whole conversation.

"this girl doesn't sound, look, act, or even is like that girl that stole the emerald." said Shadow.

"of course she does she's just playing stupid, she always is." said Sally.

"wait you hate her?" asked Shadow.

"of course I hate her she's a stupid smurfing smurf." said Sally.

"now I know why you brought me here. You just want me to blame this girl so you can get away with it." said Shadow.

'yes!' thought Amy as she went back to the living room with Shadow's water.

"here Shadow. Now what do you want to talk about?" asked Amy sitting down.

"Amy I want some soda." said Sally really angry.

"sure I'll be right back." said Amy getting up and going to the kitchen.

"what the smurf is the matter with you? Why would I lie to you?" asked Sally.

"let me think because you want to keep MY emerald!" yelled Shadow.

"shut up she's going to hear!" yelled Sally. Then Amy entered the room.

"hear what?" asked Amy.

"WE WANT T-"

"sorry but we have to leave." said Shadow cutting Sally off again.

"WHAT?" yelled Sally.

"Oh well it was nice having you." said Amy smiling leading them to the door.

'yes he fell for it.' Amy thougth.

"bye." said Shadow running away from her house. Sally was still there.

"well aren't you going to leave?" asked Amy.

"not until you give me the emeralds. That smurfing hedgehog Shadow thinks I stole it when you took it!" said Sally.

"Oh well. It's not my problem." said Amy.

"give me the emeralds!" yelled Sally.

"I wish I could 'princess' but I gave them away." said Amy lying

"YOU WHAT!" yelled Sally.

"This poor man needed money so i gave it to him." said Amy

"YOU WHAT!" repeated Sally.

"yep now please i think its time for you to leave." said Amy slamming the door in her face,

"I know you still have my emeralds and i will get them." said Sally leaving.

When Sally was far away that you couldn't see here anymore Amy sreamed of happiness.

"YES! they fell for it. i'm not dead. YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!" said Amy over and over again.

Sega Universe

"Oh my god, Amy." said Sonic who was laying in his bed watching Amy the whole time. "why do you keep getting into trouble."

"it wont be long till i get to see my Sonic again."

"your so close Amy dont take anymore chances please." said Sonic talking to the S.O.W machine hoping Amy would hear him.

"I probably should stop taking chances. Sally was so close to getting me this time."

"Good girl Amy. But tomorrow you have to get back on looking for the Chaos Emeralds, got it?" said Sonic talking to the S.O.W. machine again.

"i better start looking for the emeralds again tomorrow. it will get me there faster"

"What are you psychic or something?" asked Sonic wondering why Amy was almost responding to his words.

"I wish i was psychic then i would know what Sonic is thinking about me"

"What's the point its like you can hear me right now. Well i'll just go for a run until you go to sleep, ok Amy, see ya." said Sonic turning off the S.O.W. machine and going for a run.

Archie Comics

"oh well I might not be psychic but still." said Amy going to her kitchen.

At night

Amy was in her PJs getting ready to sleep.

"I wonder if Sonic will be in my dream? One way to find out." said Amy jumping into bed and going to sleep.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12: Blazing Pink Fires

Chapter 12: Blazing Pink Fires

Amy's Dreamland

Amy feel asleep and went to her dream world as usual. She saw her world ever more beautiful than last time. There was a beautiful lake and a river with trees all over the place. It was a fairy tale setting basically.

"Wow this place really makes me feel so much better. I hope Sonic or anyone else comes today" said Amy sitting down by the lake.

Sega Universe

As Sonic went for a run he saw building on fire.

"Oh no" said Sonic as he ran to the building. As he got closer he could see that there were numerous bombs going off everywhere in the block. Sonic got a quick look at one and noticed a familiar face print on them.

"Eggman! Damn you." Sonic ran to every building on the block trying to evacuate everyone. He got all the people safely out of the first block when another block started to catch fire. But most of the people were already out of the block because of the explosions.

"I need a way to put out the fire. Someone call the-" but before Sonic could finish there was a pink glow and someone feel on top of Sonic.

"HEY! Whats the big- Blaze?" said Sonic looking at Blaze who fell from nowhere.

"Sonic?" asked Blaze getting up. Then she noticed the fire. "Well I can clearly see that you cant control fire very well"

"I didnt do this!" yelled Sonic getting up. "Are you going to help or not" Then in an instant all the fire went out

"Happy?" asked Blaze.

"Partly...What are you doing here?"

"No time for questions Sonic, help me find Silver and I'll explain everything. The Sol Emeralds are gone and I bet Eggman and Eggman Nega both have somthing to do with it" said Blaze starting to walk.

"What makes you think that?" asked Sonic following her.

"Because I found 3 chaos emeralds in my world. Thats enough proof that I need to tell me something is going to happen." explained Blaze "Help me find Silver, you look east and south, and I'll look west and north. I hate traveling becuase we always get seperated." said Blaze running off.

"WAIT! Great another plan to take over the world" said Sonic following Blaze's instructions. "wait, Blaze has 3 chaos emeralds. Oh no."

End of Chapter 12

Amy needs to find the all the chaos emeralds to get back home, But Blaze has 3 of them, in SEGA Sonic's world.


	13. Chapter 13: Silver White Moon

Chapter 13: Silver White Moon

It was the middle of the night and Silver was still not found. Blaze went back with Sonic to warn the others of the trouble that was coming.

Everyone went outside of the house to listen to Blaze.

"Well what's going on?" asked Knuckles.

"On our last visit to this time, me and Silver left the Sol emeralds in the guard of one my most trusted guardians and one of Silver's choice . However, when we came back the emeralds were gone and we found both of our guardians arguing with each other. They told me that the sol emeralds were stolen by a man that looked like Eggman Nega only a bit different and that they left 3 gems. When they showed me the gems, me and Silver noticed that they were the chaos emeralds." Said Blaze, showing them the pink chaos emerald she had on her hand. "I only have one, Silver has the other two, a light blue one and a white one."

"But why would Eggman go to the future just to get the sol emeralds?" asked Tails.

"I don't know why, the only thing I know is that he has all of the sol emeralds and 4 of the chaos emeralds. That and I think he's working with Eggman Nega too, because he hasn't showed his face in a while. I guess we are in for a fight with both." responded Blaze. Everyone stayed quiet until Rouge spoke.

"But wait a minute, I though that all the chaos emeralds were with Amy. And that means that she has the 4 chaos emeralds and Eggman doesn't. But the problem is how is Amy going to get back to our world if she doesn't have the last 3 chaos emeralds?" said Rouge,

"She cant." Said Sonic, everybody looked at him "and there is no possible way we can send the 3 chaos emeralds to her world. Even if we could, the chaos emeralds would have a small chance of getting to her exact world"

"What are you talking about? Isn't Amy here with you" asked Blaze, very confused. Everyone told her what was going on.

Meanwhile

There was a white glow and then Silver fell from the sky. He feel on a cliff and was about to fall all the way down.  
"Whoa!" said Silver holding on to the edge of the cliff with one hand, and holding the white chaos emerald with the other. He gets up and stands up. On the back you could see the huge white moon. He looked at it and smiled.  
"I guess we got separated again. Well there isn't time for searching for Blaze, maybe she's looking for me. " Said Silver running down the cliff and going to search for Sonic and the others.

Back to Sonic

"Oh, I understand now." Said Blaze "Then my old theory was wrong, but I have found a new one. Since Eggman had no chaos emeralds he went to steal the sol emeralds instead."

"That makes sense." Said Shadow. There was silence for a while.

"Well not what are we going to do? Our plan to bring back Amy is ruined and Eggman is going to attack soon" said Cream. No one answered her, but everyone was asking the same question in their minds and trying to answer it.

"Blaze!" yelled Silver and everyone looked at him.

"Silver, about time. Look everyone, we might not have all the chaos emeralds and getting Amy back seems hopeless, but we will think of something, and we have 3 chaos emeralds at least. Silver, give me the chaos emeralds." Said Blaze.

"Wait what happened to Amy? And Chaos emeralds? I only have 1, I though you had the other 2." Said Silver.

End of Chapter 12 

Who has the other chaos emerald? Will they find a way to get Amy back? What is Eggman up to? Is he working with Eggman Nega? What will Amy do when they tell her? Dun Dun Dun


	14. Chapter 14: Author's Note

**Author's Note: This story is being re-written with more detail and less out of character-ness. The new title is Two Worlds, One Soul, but believe me when I say it's the exact same story. Since the Sonic franchise has…developed a lot in the last few years I decided to edit my story and add some of the more current events in the Sonic world. So if you will, please read the new version of the story and tell me what you think. If you don't like it and want it to stay like Two Worlds, One Amy I can do that. But you guys must tell me exactly what it is you like. **


End file.
